Puppy Love
by StrawberryMtDew
Summary: JadeKat! AU. Jade and Karkat are dating, but they dont know if its more than just puppy love.. Rated T for Language because paranoid! Total fluff, Just T for Karkat's mouth.. hehe! Enjoy?


Karkat groaned as he woke up to his alarm clock screeching into his ear. He groped around the nightstand trying to find the fucking thing before slamming the snooze button and rolling onto his stomach to stuff his face into his soft pillow.

..Fuck, he had work today, didn't he? Sitting up, he turned off his alarm and headed off into his bathroom to take a shower.

Grabbing his briefcase and a pack of cigarettes, Karkat rushed out into his car, not wanting to be late. But, of course, he was stuck in traffic for a good 30 minutes before he got to his building.

When he got to his desk, he sat his briefcase onto the floor next to the edge of his cubicle and sorted through the paperwork on his desk. Gog, he hated his job. He logged onto his computer and sat there drumming his fingers against the desk while waiting for it to load.

Karkat jumped when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder but when he turned around he noticed that it was just the manager, _oh so pretty Jade._

"What do you want, fuckass?" Karkat greeted, nodding at the coffee in Jade's hand and burnt toast in the other.

"Good morning to you too," She replied, setting the meal onto the troll's desk. "I made coffee and toast for you? I know you haven't ate yet."

The girl giggled while he picked up the toast and bit into it, mumbling a "Taste's ok".

Before she turned away, Karkat pulled at her arm, leaning somewhat close to her.

"Are you coming over tonight?" He asked her, face turning a bit red.

"Yeah! Of course!" Jade replied, kissing him on the cheek before returning to her post as manager.

_Getting the pretty manager to snuggle with you in your bed tonight? Good job, Karkat._

..Now all he had to do is wait till 6 o' clock.

Jade couldn't wait until 6 o' clock. Yes, it was naughty of her to be dating one of her co-workers, but no one had caught them yet, right?

As she typed up the schedule of next month for her boss, she couldn't help but wonder if it was puppy love, or more. After a while though, she became restless so she got up to get a cup of water.

When She finally finished her shift, Jade rushed back home to quickly take a shower and throw on a short strapless black dress before carefully curling her messy jet black hair and and dabbing on the tiniest bit of make up.

After she climbed into her black Lexus, she pestered Karkat on Pesterchum and told him that she was on her way. She giggled to herself, imagining him running around his house trying to clean everything up so that it looked presentable for Jade, even if she really didn't mind if it was clean or not.

Karkat was carefully sticking roses into a vase in the middle of the dining table when he heard his pesterchum go off. Who the hell was pestering him at such a fucking busy time? He ran into his room anyway to check it, and smiled when he saw that Jade was on her way.

He walked into the dining room again, making sure everything was perfect. Karkat could feel his heart throbbing with anticipation as he secured a small object into the petals of a single white rose in the bundle of dark red roses. What would she say?

When he heard the doorbell ring, he jumped. Gog, Shes already here? Damn. He fixed his tie while stumbling over to the door, anxious. Opening the door, all of his worries melted when he saw Jade, _beautiful Jade_, smiling and waiting for him at his doorsteps.

Jade blushed when she saw Karkat in a suit. Why? She had no clue, but she knew that she _liked_ it.

"Hey Karkitty" She exclaimed after staring at the troll for a second too long.

He too became candy red in the face when he opened the door.

"Hey," he choked out, grasping her hand and leading her into the house.

Jade gasped when she saw the dining table, adorned with a silk white table cloth and dark red roses. Karkat pulled out a chair for her, and pushed it back in when she sat down.

"Do you want some wine?" He asked her, looking at the ground.

Jade nodded, staring at the roses in utter shock. _Did he do all this for her?_

While Karkat stalked off to get a bottle of white wine, Jade took a moment to look around the rest of the house, surprised that he would ever do something so romantic. But why _tonight_?

She heard the cork of a wine bottle open and peered into the kitchen to see him coming back with her favorite, a Riesling.

As Karkat poured the wine into Jade's glass, he mumbled quietly.

She tilted her head, not quite hearing him. "Could you say that again?"

He sighed, Averting his eyes. "Look at the white rose that's in the middle of the bouquet. Be careful with it, though. You tend to drop stuff a lot, fuckass."

Curious, she carefully lifted the single white rose from the rest of the roses, and gazed at it. She was turning the rose around carefully, tilting it at angles when she saw something shine from inside. She blinked, and gingerly put her fingers into the delicate rose. When her fingers clasped around something, she pulled it out.

..Jade couldn't believe it. In her hands was a small ring, sparkling in the dim lighting. Vine shaped crystals were woven around the ring, securing a bigger crystal in the middle.

"Karkat..?"

Gently taking the ring from her hands, Karkat got down onto one knee, taking her left hand into his, and gazed up into Jade's shining eyes.

"Um..Jade- Harley, will you marry me?" He asked softly, his face flushed completely red, and a shy smile upon his face.

Time seemed to stop as the two looked at each other, both flushing and nervous.

Jade blinked choked back tears, but they still came, tumbling over her cheeks, and she didn't hold back the silly grin that dared to cover half of her face. Then, she nodded.

"Yes." She whispered, watching as Karkat's face filled with happiness and love.

He slipped the ring onto her hand and pressed his lips against her fingers.

"Thank you Jade." He said against her fingers, holding it close to his face.

Not being able to hold still anymore, Jade tumbled into her new, to-be husband, and threw her arms around him.

And she laughed, and cried, and buried her face into his shoulder.

"I love you. I love you so much." She cried, lifting her face from his shoulder to kiss him on the lips.

Karkat closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jade's slender figure. When they pulled away, he whispered into her ear.

"I love you, and I always will."


End file.
